One Bad Day
by Libellula Blue
Summary: Ever had a bad day? Waking up to the love of your life doesn't sound that bad... Until you realise that they're headless. You've spent all your time winning them over, falling in love... And then suddenly, they're gone. What are you going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Ever had a bad day?

Think. Why was that day bad?

Did you get dumped? Fired?

Did you find out that you had lost people you once held dear?

How about waking up to the love of your life?

Yeah, the last one doesn't sound so bad does it? Well, that is until you realise that the love of your life happens to be missing something vitally important. You wake up in your room, nothing has changed, you roll over… and the sheets feel sticky. Confused, you lift them. Yes, the love of your life is missing their head.

It's only then that you realise that you are going to have one very bad day and that you're in serious trouble. Especially when you can't remember the last twenty-four hours and can't remember or prove if you are the one that killed them.

~x~x~x~

"Draco Malfoy! Get your lazy butt down here this instant! The Hogwarts train won't wait for anyone, even us!" Narcissa shouted up the stone corridor to my room. With the walls and the floor being stone, her voice carried into my room well, however, she didn't seem to be in the best of moods. I realised that I was either I was incredibly late or she was irritable due to Father. Maybe he'd been violent with her again which meant that he could become violent with me and that certainly wouldn't look good, turning up to school with bruises or broken bones…and on that note… I pulled myself out of bed and pulled on the denim trousers that I had laid out the night before along with a black silk button down top. It's days like these that I am thankful that my upbringing caused me to be this well prepared. Along with the dark denim trousers, I pulled on some socks and smart looking black shoes and hauled my trunk out the bedroom door.

The corridor was dark stone and cold as I haul my heavy trunk of clothes out of the room and summoned Winky. Winky is my house elf but isn't allowed into any of the rooms so my belongings had to be in the corridor. Handing him my trunk, his ears flattened in concentration and he clapped his hands. With that it began to levitate after me. Winky has always had some problems controlling his magic and when he gets abused by the likes of my Father, it becomes raw and uncontrollable. Much like a young Wizard. However, elf magic has always been stronger than wizard magic. Another reason that they aren't allowed wands. For this reason, Winky wasn't allowed in the rooms as he had already completely ruined three and even though the Malfoy's were rich, it was a waste of time trying to fix everything.

I dragged my feet more than was necessary on the ten minute walk to the front gate across the large stone gravel, kicking the odd few pieces with the toe of my leather shoes. I wasn't looking forward to going to fifth year with all of the OWL exams and the reputation I'd gained myself. Everybody thought that I was either really thick or really smart, they all thought I was this evil bastard that I'm not. Nobody ever thinks the truth. All I want is to be loved. Always have done as my family has never shown me any affection apart from my auntie Bella. She was the nicest, she understood and she sat with me as I cried myself to sleep some nights out of fear. Fear of my Father, of what the world was slowly coming to, worshipping somebody like the 'Dark Lord'. Nothing but corruption could come of this. He wasn't just evil on the surface, he had no heart, or soul for that matter.

I reached the gates and my Father held both of his arms out, one for me to old for Side-Along-Apparation and the other for my Mother. I gripped the handle of my trunk, thanked Winky with my eyes and we turned on the spot.

The familiar uncomfortable feeling behind your navel you get when you apparate and the feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube was all that stood between me and the undoubtedly long journey to my school where I was misunderstood and cold hearted. I hated myself. I really did. I was such a twat to everybody, and they didn't deserve it. The two people that did deserve punishment in my eyes were my Father and Voldemort himself.

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with people all trying to look like ordinary Muggles, but some of them were wearing outrageous clothes that were about three decades out of fashion. The heartfelt farewells between children and parents. What did I get? A pat on the back from my formidable Father and a hug from my passionless Mother. Most parents for fifth year students were wishing them good luck and tearing up, Draco got two equally blank stares from his parents as he began to haul his heavy trunk onto the train before everybody else. I found a big compartment and managed to lift what must have been about ten stone worth of luggage over my head and into the storage compartments and sat down heavily. Might as well sleep on the journey. Might stop me getting molested by the pug queen Pansy.

She didn't understand when Draco pushed her away and shouted cruel things at her. He guessed that she thought he was trying to play hard to get. But seriously. Nobody plays _that_ hard. She was repulsive and threw herself at him every second she got. On second thoughts… Maybe I won't sleep. She might do something stupid like attempt to rape me or something equally as pathetic. She wasn't very original…

I looked up just in time to see a frightened little face peer through the window at me with big innocent eyes. In that split second, so many thoughts ran through my head one of which being that I know her, I shouldn't like her because of her family but that was just the cutest thing that I had ever seen. Her red hair was flowing around her face, the same colour as freshly drawn blood, but her hair caught the light in a way that no liquid would. It seemed to shimmer before my eyes. Her eyes, so amber, but wide with that innocent little sparkle that I know my own eyes don't hold. In that split second where the door peeked open… I knew that I was infatuated with her.

"Ginny! Come on!" Shouted Ron, dragging the beautiful girl away from the door. "These goons want to go in there!"

Sure enough, Crabbe and Goyle barged through the door and threw their cases at the flimsy metal wall just right so that they landed next to my own, then with a grunt, they both sat down opposite me and seemed to try and make conversation but I waved them away easily with my dismissive answers. They then pulled out their comics from the inside of a small bag and stared at the pictures to try and look intelligent. I knew that then both wanted to appear smart. They both wanted someone to screw this year, but I doubted it. But I wanted someone. But not to screw. Someone with which I wanted to make love with, someone I wanted to hold and protect and be my complete self around. The girls I had been with were just mindless, emotionless fucks.

The door slid open again and me being as infatuated with her as I was, I wanted it to be the small redhead who opened the door and asked for me, but instead, it was the irritating Hermione Granger.

Her bossy voice squeaked out a "Malfoy, you're needed in the teachers compartment." And with that she walked off.

I resisted the urge to shout at her and call her names for not being the girl I wanted but I didn't. I simply gave a short wave to the buffoons, kneed Pansy as I passed her in the door way and strode down to the teachers compartment at the front of the train as it lurched into life.

I knocked on the thin glass of the door and I was welcomed in by Snape. He was the only one in there but to be honest, I wasn't really that surprised. What did surprise me though was that he pulled me in for a hug and wished me good luck with my exams and then said something completely unexpected. "The Dark Lord also wishes you luck with this years exams and has asked me to keep an eye on your progress in your three most important subjects that will help both you and him in the future."

Surprised, I asked what was probably the most obvious question one can ask in this situation. "What are the subjects and why?"

His answer surprised me even more. "You'll find that out for yourself in due time." And with that, the nasally voice cut off and he shooed me out of the cabin with the universal hand gesture of hurrying along.

I trudged my way back over to the small cabin where my stuff and apparent friends were, but before I got there, the door to my right opened and the one person I wanted to see the most ran flat into me. I felt her delicate, growing curves pressing into me through two layers of silk as she was also wearing a silk black top. The top was fairly low cut and as she was so small, I had a great view of her bright red bra underneath. Our legs entwined as we crashed to the floor, her landing quite unfortunately on top of me. As she sat up and realised that she was straddling me, in full view of her friends (but luckily not her brother) she mischievously grinded me gently in a movement that was subtle to everyone but me as I was struggling to stay in control of myself and rose fluidly offering me a pale and dainty hand in a gesture of help. The door closed and the frosted glass blocked her from her friends sight and I took her warm hand and rose myself. The train lurched again and this time I ended up pressing her into the wall with my arms in a protective gesture around her at just below her head height. In the space of about five seconds, I was hypnotised by her eyes, her sweet almost cherry like scent and her dainty, pale, and developing body.

"Sorry." She whispered, her voice sounding like perfect bells in my ear and she blushed.

Again, I was having to desperately try and control myself, but all I really wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and protect her.

"It's okay." I smiled. I felt my eyes warming up and my voice had a lot more warmth in than I realised. She cocked her head to the side adorably and smiled back at me.

"You know what, Malfoy? You aren't as bad as every makes you out to be." Her voice was soothing, calm and thoughtful, then I realised that I should let this delicate fruit back in to her friends before they noticed that any considerable amount of time passed. And instinctively I did something that played on my mind for weeks. I kissed her. She was shocked to say the least but it was only a little brush of the lips. Her breath was sweet and filled my head, Her lips were warm and soft.

"Keep this quiet." I whispered, standing back to let her go forth and ran my hand through my hair, messing it up as I so often do when I am stressed or put in a predicament that tests me, or I'm thinking too much.

Reluctantly, I turned to walk away but Ginny grabbed my hand and hugged me around the waist much like a small child.

"Weasley.." I tried half-heartedly to prise her arms from around me. I looked down and she was staring at me with that childlike innocent glint in her eyes. Blood red hair flowing around her face as she gripped tighter.

"Please, call me Ginny." She whispered with a half smile.

I winked. "No, I think I'll call you 'Red'" I was close to hyperventilating, but she let go and my heart rate slowed down a fraction.

"Okay." She shrugged and turned, pausing with her hand on the door. "Bye…Draco." She whispered, blushing and eyes filled with something that I didn't recognise.

"Bye Red." I laughed gently and walked away on shaky legs, heart thudding loudly in my ears.

They're right, you don't miss what you have until it's gone. I hugged her, and I felt whole, loved. But now she was gone and my mind and body both pined for her touch. I entered the cabin and sat down in complete silence, mind wandering to that encounter that felt like a life time but realistically lasted only about a minute. My skin felt like there was an electric current under the surface, I breathed deeply, relaxed and started to fall asleep.

~x~x~x~

**New story! Constructive critism please :) Review..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you "idoitforlove" for being my first reviewer and for the encouragement to keep on writing, however, updates happen quicker with more reviews so press that button and type words about what you think. If you want a mention (Which will also encourage people to read your stories), then review :) **

Entering the Great hall in preparation for the sorting, I found myself longingly searching for that blood red hair that rippled down the back of the contrasting black gowns of the school uniform like actual blood. Pansy was sitting to my right, high voice blabbering on relentlessly to me. She actually thought that I was listening to her incessant drone, then there was Blaise sat to my left who was whispering something to me about a Slytherin girl that he wouldn't mind deflowering. He had a reputation of not being too gentle when deflowering a desperate girl and then leaving them and treating them like nothing ever happened. None of them noticed my eyes raking the Gryffindor table with a glint of eagerness in my eyes. Then the hall fell quiet and the sorting hat was brought in. Usually the hat sings about the differences between the houses... but I noticed that the song was longer than usual although I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about red. Her sweet, seductive scent, her pale skin and dark, contrasting and flowing hair, her delicate curves that showed promise of developing even more in a few months. I found myself also thinking about the bright red lace bra that she was hiding under the too big robes. I heard a murmur pass around the hall and noticed that everyone had once again, fallen silent. There were a few whispers that I managed to pick out from the crowds. _I wonder if the hat has ever given warnings out before?_

I noticed that my mind was seriously out of it when I was being nudged back into reality by Blaise's elbow. "Mate, you need to eat, the food'll be gone soon." He whispered into my ear, spraying my neck with pumpkin juice. I swear he could sometimes be as bad as red's brother. I'd missed the sorting because my mind had been over on another table... With a girl that nobody in this house or in my family would approve of. Spooning some rice and some chicken onto my plate, eyes cast down to my plate, I felt a peculiar prickling feeling on my cheek that made me think that I was being watched. I chanced a glance up and met those piercingly fiery amber eyes and was captivated. My breath caught in my throat and it took every ounce of my strength to pull my eyes from hers and eat something before, as Blaise said, the food went.

Pansy then caught my attention, she was playing a game with the girl on her right and the lad a few years below opposite her. "Okay." She paused to think and I kept my head down but ears open to catch what she was saying. "How about the Weasley girl? Would any of you do her?" She snickered in a fashion that reminded me of a barking dog. "No one in their right mind would touch that filthy little sket. I'll forget that one, moving on.. Would any of you do..." My blood was boiling and I switched off from her. I would. But I would do more than that and I was most certainly in my right mind. How dare the little dog faced, high pitched bitch insult her. Her blood was as pure as my own, it wasn't her fault that her dad happened to be a muggle lover.

The food disappeared from my fork and my plate and I felt my stomach give a little groan of protest and I sat back to listen to Dumbledore's speech and was shocked, as was the rest of the school, as a squat woman dressed completely in pink, largely resembling a toad, interrupted the Headmaster. The whole room was shocked into silence before the whispers broke out and she launched into an obviously rehearsed, boring and long speech about how the Ministry wanted to bring up the standards of the school. So the Ministry were interferring. This would be an interesting year.

All of the clattering and banging reminded me that I was a prefect and I was meant to be showing the first years where to go so I rose slowly and watched as red rose too. Her robes pertruded where her deliciously rounded backside peaked the black material gently. I watched as her hips swayed tauntingly as she strode towards the doors. I couldn't prolong it too much longer so I stood and joined Pansy in rounding up the timid first years and led them towards the dungeons.

The dungeons have always been cold, but even colder on this night and I have to admit, I welcomed it. I welcomed the cold because I was all hot under the collar from undressing red with my eyes. Seeing her delicate curves, the ones that she flashed me accidentally on the train. I couldn't get the image of her bright red bra out of my head or the feeling that I wanted to grasp them and rip that red material off so I could see her pale flesh underneath.

Pansy shouted, so the whole of Slytherin could hear, the password for the next term. I didn't know it because I'd been stupid enough to fall asleep on the train and dream of a sweet scented, tauntingly out-of-bounds red-head instead of attending the prefect meeting.

~x~x~x~

The first weekend was a welcome one after the homework packed week I'd just had. It was clear and warm and I decided to spend some of my time in a spot only a few people knew about. The lake was massive and at one point, disappears from view behind the fringe of the Forbidden Forest. If you walked to the edge and swam in the cold water for a few minutes, you come to an opening that has always reminded me a little of a private beach. The stones were small enough to be classed as sand and there were a few large boulders which were perfect to lie on. The trees line the edge of this small beach and must have been about ten feet across which was plenty of room for someone who was just under six feet, like me, to lie down and stretch out to enjoy the glorious sunshine and never ending blue sky.

I swam round and my breath caught in my throat as I was about to round the final boulder. I stopped to silently tread water as I stared. Red was there, lay sprawled on her back wearing absolutely nothing and in blissful ignorance, clothes piled up beside her, emerald green push up bra on the top with a matching thong.

Her curves were more womanly than her clothes hinted at and her breasts were smooth and perfectly rounded with little perky nipples standing to attention, making me crave to take them into my mouth, to roll them between my fingers, to please her. My eyes travelled lower and I noticed that her Quidditch practicing had also given her a toned body, flat stomach and slender legs. I noted that she was completely hair free down below and then I felt the blood rising to the surface of my cheeks as I watched one of her petite hands slide down her creamy skin and delve into her warm centre.

My mind started to race, I was thinking about how much seeing that turned me on, but that I felt like a peeping Tom. I was thinking about how innocent that little bundle of perfect skin actually was but how innocent she appeared to be. I was wondering about her taste, how tight she was among many other thoughts that cropped up into my head upon seeing this one image.

Thinking that I couldn't possibly be any harder, I was proved wrong when she let out a small gasp as she worked slowly at her tiny sensitive bud and spread her legs further, allowing me to have a better view as to what she was doing to herself. I kept a mental note of what small movements and ministrations caused her to gasp and moan in absolute bliss. Her parted lips looked so inviting and then she caught her lower lip between her teeth as she struggled to stay quiet and arched her back off the smooth warm stone... I knew I had to get away and fairly quickly before I was spotted or couldn't control myself enough to stay hidden and quiet.

I dipped my head below the level of the boulder, obscuring her from my sight at which I nearly sighed, and slowly made my way back to the grassy shore. Those images burned into the flesh behind my eyes refused to allow my prominent erection to go down. I dried off my clothes with a wave of my wand and attempted to pull my clothes to hide my rather hard problem. I then heard a splash and turned to see a few ripples in the water. In panic, I hid in the nearest tree where thankfully I could see and not be seen.

She was dressed and as she stepped out of the water, her face was flushed and covered with a light dusting of freckles, her lips were bitten and red and her startlingly emerald silk top, with a dangerously low neckline, was clinging to her slender form, not leaving very much to the imagination. Her jeans clung to her legs both when wet and when dry as they were skinnies. Her hair, when dry, rippled down to where I guessed was about her bra strap. The sun caught her hair and it seemed to shimmer many colours but managed to overall still appear the same colour of blood. There was a tinge of pink, of orange and I swear I caught a glimpse of purple.

As she walked back to the castle, I sat at the bottom of the willow tree, still hidden, watching her delightfully teasing backside swing from side to side as she walked. I had the strange urge then, to pull her into me so I could feel her swinging that bountiful backside against my problem, grinding me and I could subsequently play with that amazing chest beneath that lacy bra and nipple on her sweet flesh and just protect her from the dangers that lurked in the shadows within the walls of the ancient castle. One of those shadows that I feared she may have a run in was with my best friend, Blaise. He's been known to deflower many girls and then just leave them. Give them a taste of the dark side and then walk away.

I rose from my place in the willow and smoothed back my hair but tousled the ends. I strode forwards, keeping red within my sights and staying far enough away to not be asked questions by the many people lazing in the sun. I watched take a right turn in through the doors and into the Great Hall for lunch and so I followed suit. I don't know why, but I had this uncanny urge to protect her. Every fibre of my being was bursting with the need to hold her and protect her from the dangers of the world, even if I was classed as one of them. Everyone thought I was this evil person... I'm not. When you get to know me, you know that it is only a show. It allows me to separate those people who like me for me and those who just want me. Yes I'd bedded my fair share of girls, how else were Blaise and I classed as the Sex God's of Slytherin? None of those fucks held any other emotion than pleasure. I'm not very good at showing my emotions and physical contact with girls unless it ended in orgasm. What if she hugged me again? How could I control myself? I sat at the table and reached for some pumpkin juice, my eyes never leaving her back.

But I know... That if I had the chance... She would be completely different, I would do nothing but please her and the emotion behind it would blow both of our minds...

If only...

Then Blaise sat down by my side and piled the food onto his plate. "Hey, mate, you done the homework that Snape set us yet?"

I sniffed. "Have I? No! I have way better things to do with my time." I replied. Then added in my head... 'Like somehow getting with red'

**Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed :D (Reviews get your name mentioned and for me to update faster)**.


	3. Chapter 3

I know that this just isn't a simple case of lust or attraction that I feel towards the feisty red-head... I feel more. Love? I don't quite know how to feel about that four letter word just yet. Auntie Bella always advised me to make sure that I only fell in love with a respected, pure blood, 'pretty girl'. Oh, and that she should be from my own house.

However, Red sure has the mind of a Slytherin, but she's a damned feisty Gryffindor with some noble attitude and a brave heart. Why does she have to be a Gryffindor? Everything would be so much simpler were she in Slytherin...

I wandered down into DADA with Umbridge and sat in silence, staring at the same spot on the page throughout the whole lesson, pictures forming in front of my eyes and obscuring the words on the page. My mind wandered to the red-head and what she was doing to herself... My trousers tightened beneath my robes uncomfortably. Her sweet soft moans, her amazing porcelain skin shining in the autumn sun, her blood red hair trailing down her chest and between her breasts which were reaching skyward as she arched her back in pure bliss. Her bitten lips begging to be kissed and caressed by my own. Her core begging for something more substantial than her own fingers.

Blaise elbowed me in the side and brought me out of my memories. "Class. Over. Lunch. Now." He said simply and handed me my bag. I stuffed my book inside and hauled it out of the room with the Italian in my wake. It's times like those that I am sincerely grateful for the fact we have to wear robes over our own clothes in class. By the time it came to take it off in the Great Hall, my erection had gone down. I sat at the table, scooping a hearty piece of chicken and ham pie onto my plate when something red and flowing caught my eye. I dropped the pie all onto my lap and jumped up shouting "OW THAT'S HOT. Where's my wand?"

Pansy, who had been sitting to my right again, pointed her wand straight at my crotch at which I got very worried. "Oh don't be such a wimp." She scolded and cast a simple cleaning spell and handed me my wand which had fallen on the floor. I cooled down the scalds with my wand and looked up to see the whole of the room staring at me and trying very hard not to laugh, few people managed to contain their composure where as other shook with both silent and very hearty laughter. A few people looked at me with eyes that said they felt sorry for me. Pitied me. I didn't want their pity.

"Well? What are you all looking at?" I shouted with more venom in my voice than normal. But my anger abated when I met those amber eyes with my own and saw the worry etched into her face. I sank onto the seat and hung my head so nobody could see my rising blush.

~x~x~x~

Raging. Anger towards myself was all that I could feel about having just made such a fool out of myself in front of thousands of people.

I was pacing a stone corridor by myself and I let the anger rise to the surface but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a soft voice from the shadows. "Draco, calm down. You're scaring me." She whispered.

I turned around to face her silhouetted body and took a few steps forwards. "What are you doing here?" I whispered back, genuinely confused.

"You looked angry, I wanted to see if you were okay." She whispered, fear in her voice.

I took another few steps forwards so I could see the candle light bouncing gently off the luscious curves and dips of her porcelain face. She inched backwards slightly. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." My voice was soft and reassuring and I closed the distance between us and pulled her into my embrace. I buried my head into her neck and breathed in her sweet scent, the same one that reminded me of cherries. I ran my fingers through her silky hair and pulled her body flush against mine with my other arm around the small of my back. I felt her respond to me by wrapping her arms around my neck and softly stroking the skin there. I fought to keep my body in control and lost. I pushed her up against the nearest wall and heard her gasp. I couldn't help the hardening in my nether regions and opened her legs with one of my own. I nipped gently at her neck at which she gasped again. At this second gasp, I pressed her further into the wall and she let her head fall backwards, closed her eyes and moaned sensually and very loudly.

I pulled back slightly and allowed my eyes to stare into hers and leaned very slowly forwards and kissed her gently on her red and parted lips. She responded instantly, eagerly and clawed at my back which caused me to bite down gently on her lower lip. I pulled my arm from behind her back and didn't break the kiss. She ran her sweet tongue across my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened obligingly and allowed her to explore my mouth as I began to explore her body. I ran my hand under her top, up the smooth flesh of her toned stomach. She shivered slightly at the touch. I reached higher and cupped her breast, running my thumb over the nipple that was excitedly poking through the lace of her bra. I pulled the bra cup down and pinched her nipple gently between my finger and thumb, rolling it slightly and she gasped into me and pushed her chest against me. I broke the kiss away and started trailing kisses down her jaw bone, down to her neck and collar bone, all the while teasing her chest. She moaned. I bit down on her sweet, smooth skin and sucked gently to leave a blooming bruise.

She moaned loudly and I pulled away as I heard people walking out of the Great Hall, as if approaching them. I took her hand and silencing her giggles, we ran. We ran towards the astronomy tower and up the steps. Out of breath, we flew through the double doors, leaned against the wall and sank to our backsides, out of breath, still holding hands and laughing. We laughed from relief but then I was surprised when she looked at me, kissed me and then straddles my rather hard lap. She ground me, making me moan and then captured my cold lips with her warm, sweet, plump ones. There was a glint in her eyes that I had seen when she stood up off me on the train.

Her eyes were like melted gold and framed by dark red, long and curving lashes. I had the strangest sensation in my stomach when I gazed into those eyes. I felt like I was falling. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just odd... I could have stared into those eyes for all of eternity and never have grown bored. Or kissed those lips that sent tingles down to my finger tips, my toes, when they brushed against my own. I could feel her warm body on top of mine, pressing into me. I ran my hand up her back, feeling the dips, feeling the curve of her spine, the silky smoothness of her porcelain skin. The wind crept up on us and blew her hair astray, sending more of her cherry scent into my nostrils, making me crave more. I felt the bones in her legs either side of my own and her muscles tighten and relax as she ground herself onto me. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than for her to have no material hiding her sculpted body from me or mine from her, and so I could thrust upwards and allow myself to be engulfed by her. Her mind seemed to be working on the same brainwave as my own as she tugged my top over my head so I felt the breeze whisper it's ghostly fingers across my bare chest only to be replaced by her warm, very real ones. She traced random patterns into my equally pale skin leaving small goosebumps of pleasure in their wake.

While she traced unknown patterns onto my chest, I pulled her top over her head and exposed her skin to me. I saw, very real and very close, how perfect her developing chest was, how slim her waistline was in comparison to her womanly hips. Her rounded chest was held in place by, today, a black lace bra. The lace was patterned with hearts and snakes which I found to be extremely fitting, the eyes of the snake were tiny red glass beads. They winked at me in the midday sun. I played with the spaghetti straps as she ran her fingers through my hair and pulled my head up to hers in a loving kiss. I didn't know what we were to each other at that time, friends? Acquaintances? Lovers? Soul mates? Her tongue sought to fight my own for dominance, her sweet breath making me slowly dizzy. She rocked her hips backwards and forwards, me pressing into her warm, but unluckily, clothed core. She was going to drive me crazy with lust. Self restraint barely allowed me to just kiss her. I slid my hands up her body, her pale and soft skin underneath my hands as I cupped her covered chest and pinched her hardening buds. She moaned softly into my mouth sending me crazy with desire. I started to kiss her deeper, more forcefully, definitely bruising her perfect lips. I heard footsteps on the stairs, people coming up to enjoy the fairly warm sunshine. I whispered into her ear "People coming."

She whined. "I wish I was." And threw me a cheeky grin along with my top as she scrambled off me and pulled on her own top, walking to the other end of the astrology tower in time for the door to open. I pulled on my top and stood up, running my hand through my hair and sat on the bench next to me.

None other than Harry Potter came in eyeing me suspiciously as he did so. "What do you want, Potter?" I spat at him, resisting the urge to hex him for interrupting us, and he ignored my icy tones as he strode over to the horny redhead and put his hand on the small of her back, whispering in her ear so I couldn't hear. He sent an angered look at me, green eyes practically burning in their sockets as she shook her head, glittering red hair flying around. Her cherry scent wafted over to me and I breathed in appreciatively. She pulled away from him with a shake of the shoulders and a side step. She leaned her arms against the railing and continued to stare out at the grounds. All I could think was that I wanted to burn out his eyes and chop off his hands if he once again touched my... my...Cherry.

Yes. _My _cherry. I liked the sound of that and made a mental note to tell Red afterwards. Her top was slightly crumpled from where it lay on the dusty astronomy tower floor and so didn't hang properly off her shoulders. She noticed this and out of agitation and nerves, she started to tug at the hem of it to let it straighten out and hang as flatteringly as it had done a few minutes previous. However, Harry misinterpreted this and eyed her with a hunger that made me feel sick. Sure, I had craved this lustrous girl, but the way he looked at her, not even possessively or with love, just like he'd shag her and throw her away made me sick.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Red turned, silhouetted against the bright blue sky. Amber eyes met mine once and I nodded slightly to her, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips, rose swiftly and slammed the heavy wooden door shut behind me on my way out, nearly tripping down the stone stairs in the process.

**A/N: Okay, so the thank you to last chapters only reviewer is to Absentis Animus, thank you for your much appreciated review and I hoped you liked this chapter. In answer to that, no this is not a purely lemon fic, but I warn readers that a few lemons may be coming up soon. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please read and review and I can give you a mention and update sooner ;) Also, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank _Absentis Animus_ for reviewing once more and too real to be entirely fiction? Well thank you :)  
>Thank you <em>sousoulove<em> for your review too and just bear in mind that Ginny is younger and more inexperienced than Draco, but just keep reading, things can change ;)  
><strong>

**I would like to encourage other people to review as well... It would be much appreciated :)**

**And I am sorry for taking so long to update, but with all of my exams and what recently, and my laptop dying (Yet again) I've had a hard time writing this. So enjoy and spend some time telling me what you think of this story!**

~x~x~x~

I was sitting in the library, with Blaise to my left, hunched over his own book writing three feet of parchment for Professor Snape on the uses of moonstone in potions. I kept catching myself hoping that Red would walk in. I also caught myself thinking about our few encounters that got my blood boiling, and of course, the one she doesn't know about that got my trousers tightening painfully against my crotch and an ache in my heart from the need to be close to her. Adrenaline pumped it's way around my blood stream every time I heard a female voice, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth, my heart fluttering and disappointment that it wasn't her sitting heavily in my gut.

I ached. My whole body ached with need, with want, with love simply needing to be expressed. I needed to get out. Not just of the small confines of the dusty library, but of the school, the country if possible. I shouldn't feel this way towards someone so much younger than me, someone who had no status in the world, someone who's brother would surely gut me if I even so much as looked at her in the wrong way.

Of course, with me feeling this way about her, there is no way that could ever happen. Would it? She was at perfect liberty to get with other people... Much to my discomfort. I wouldn't let her know that... Obviously. I'm not the jealous or over protective type... much.

"Oi. Down to Earth." Blaise nudged me painfully in the ribs, jerking me from my wayward thoughts. "How many times are you supposed to cleanse the Moonstone before it's okay to use in a potion?" His eyes, so dark, so thoughtful, so deep. No wonder girls fall into their depths and get their innocence ripped away. Not gently either. I shrugged in response and wondered if I should be any gentler with my cherry lipped redhead. Even though I would loved for her first time to be gentle, sensual, loving... I don't think that's what she would want. In our own little way, it would be perfect. "Mate you're no help." Blaise groaned and slammed his forehead down on the table. Everybody looked around in alarm and the librarian hushed us.

"And you're no help to yourself when you're killing your few remaining brain cells." I muttered, shooting him a slightly amused glance.

"Oh piss off." He laughed thrusting his potions book into my chest with enough force to make me fall off the chair with a loud bump and few profanities escaped my mouth.

The librarian stormed up to us, levitated us and all of our belongings to the door and threw us out, scattering everything. I caught the ink bottle before it smashed down the stairs and the spine of Blaise's book broke and the covers fell off. Blaise landed on his backside with quite a bump and a grunt. I steadied myself, crouching low for balance and looked up at Madam Pince. She glared daggers into us and put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion then slammed the heavy door in our faces.

Blaise hissed at the closed door and stared at his ripped essay with a sad longing. I felt that this was an opportunity to wander around the castle a little, tidied up with incredible speed and marched off down the stairs which suddenly jerked into motion nearly throwing us down them. Skipping the missing step, we ended up in a deserted fifth floor corridor. I'd never been down there before and there was a thin layer of dust and the air was dank, like it hadn't been breathed in a very long time. There was a sweet smell in the air, but an unnatural sweet. Almost like a decaying smell. The air was colder than the rest of the castle and the waning light caressing the dusty floor started to fade.

I had the urge to walk forwards and Blaise started to shake next to me, the ink in the bottle in his hand starting to slosh dangerously. Never one for fear, I asked what was wrong.

"This place..." He whispered. His voice strained. I struggled to see his face but the dark skinned Italian look slightly sick. His face was covered in a light sheen of sweat and we heard a sweet melodic voice behind us. One that started my heart racing and nearly stopped Blaise's. Blaise stopped breathing and held his breath.

"Hey boys. You better have a damn good reason for being in this part of the castle." I turned to see her smile... A sick twisted smile that usually belonged to people in Azkaban. For that moment, I swore she had no soul. Her red hair flowed past her open blouse that was revealing a lot of skin... I felt my trousers tighten that little bit more and I moved to cover myself... Her emerald green bra poked out from the gap, lace dark against her porcelain smooth skin, her tie loose around her neck and her skirt was shorter than normal and her knee high socks accentuated her long slim legs and made me think about what that small skirt was covering.

"The staircase... It moved!" Blaise's eyes were wide and filled with fear. "Honestly mother! Honestly! We aren't doing anything but getting stranded somewhere we don't want to be!"

"Mother?" I spluttered out. Blaise sent me a look that told me to shut up and that he would explain later, eyes pleading and full of a fear so dense I thought he would have a heart attack. "Cherry?" I whispered, cocking my head slightly at her. This clearly wasn't my red-head, but the body definately was.

Her cold blank stare just bore into my soul. I heard Blaise scream and collapse in agony to my right and it was only then that I noticed she was holding her wand aloft, the word crucio on her lips. I lunged for her and held her face between my hands, not knowing what I was doing but knowing at the same time that it would work, I stared into her eyes and thought hard over and over _Leave her, leave her, leave her, bring back my cherry..._ There was a cold chill that ran through my body trailing its fingers over my skin leaving all of the hair standing on end. Heat returned to her face and her eyes, a liquid golden colour once more, looked up at mine through the frame of dark lashes with confusion mixed with a little fear dancing the waltz across her face.

Her voice, warm, caressed my ears when she whispered. "What are you doing, Draco?"

Relief was a tidal wave of warmth over my cold skin and I cradled her delicate head to my chest, thumbs making patterns on her warm blushing cheeks and her soft blood red hair tickled at my bare arms. She fell to her knees and I dropped with her. A small tear leaked from her eye which I wiped away.

"That was horrible." She whispered, voice shaky from shock, fear... Love? She was remembering what had happened.

"I know it was cherry, I know it was." I cooed to her, even though I didn't know what had happened. I looked at my friends limp body and slowly rising and falling chest. But I would find out for her sake if not just to quench my own curiosity. I would know.

~x~x~x~

"You have a lot of explaining to do, my friend." I stared Blaise down. He was reluctant to look into my eyes, knowing that he would see an intense curiosity burning with anger. I wanted to know what had happened. Why red seemed to have had no soul.

He sighed heavily and rested his face in his hands in a motion of defeat. His voice rumbled out with reluctance "Do you remember when I told you my Mother was a bad person? And that she died in Azkaban?"

I grunted in response, not wanting to ruin the little confidence and fear that got him talking in the first place. "Well..." He continued. "She hid part of her soul in something. I don't know how, or why, but when her body died, part of her soul lingered. It's dark magic, extremely dark and dangerous and most probably illegal. She used to come here, she used to come to this school and she met my father in that corridor. Now the Weasley girl... She must have been an easy target as her soul entered her body. Possessed if you like. I knew by the look at that little girl's face that she was being possessed and then the accent when she spoke... I just knew it was my mother. She was a bitch, she used to use crucio on me most days which is what she did then... and I passed out."

The glow from the abandoned common room fire started to die and Blaise's defeat was more palpable than ever. The he lifted his head and looked at me through unrecognisable eyes. "But what I want to know, is how you got her insistent, clingy, violent soul to leave the littlest Weasley."

"What can I say?" My mind was a whirling mass of cogs and thoughts. "I'm just good with that little red Weasley. You like her don't you?" I was desperate to change the subject and she was stuck in my mind...

"Yeah... She'd be a good screw." His eyes clouded over with lust and my anger surged. I clenched my fists tightly behind my back, gritted my teeth painfully and attempted to control my breathing. While he was distracted, I slipped up to the dorm. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, surveyed my shaking hands, the dark shadows under my eyes and the cold, hard, grey stones that were my eyes. I ran my hand through my hair, messing it up slightly and strolled back into the dorm. The hangings were all closed and stuck so the sleeping dorm mates wouldn't be awoken by late stragglers such as myself. I climbed onto the edge of my bed, silk soft against my skin, pulled the drapes all the way around and cast both a sticking and silencing charm so no one could get it. I sighed, pulled my clothes off, turned around and jumped, clothes flying all over the floor next to me. I felt my pupils widen with fear and my heart jump, blood racing to my cheeks and adrenaline coursing through me. A small gasp escaped my lips and I looked her over.

Red.

On top of my green silk sheets in her lace emerald bra and a very small pair of green lace boxers. Her red hair contrasted with the sheets, splayed all around her porcelain face. Her eyes glinted with amusement and satisfaction, a small smile graced her blood red lips. My eyes trailed over her creamy curves and the urge to reach out and touch her became almost overwhelming. "What are you doing in my bed?" I whispered, voice shocked and very carefully controlled. No accidental malice because I didn't want her to feel rejected or that I was repulsed. No. I _wanted_ to touch her, to please her, to hold her, to make her mine and make her feel loved and satisfied.

I reached my hand slowly forwards and brushed her hair out of her face, letting the heat of her face linger on my hands. I breathed in deeply, savouring her scent.

"I wanted to thank you, and surprise you." She grinned at me through hooded eyes. "And I can tell you've been wanting this for a while." She winked cheekily at me, and suddenly lunged at me, pinning me to the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered. My boxers were incredibly tight and strained. It didn't help that she was grinding me, moaning softly. She nodded with her eyes closed, her lip caught between her teeth and she leaned forwards and kissed my lips. She rested her head on my shoulder and lifted her hips up slightly when my teeth grazed her deliciously scented, warm, soft skin. She moaned louder from before and grew hotter against me when she felt me grow harder than I had ever been.

She sat up I felt her against me again but this time, she scooted down, kissing her way down to my abdomen and tugged at my boxers. I closed my eyes and let her take control.


End file.
